emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5731 (8th October 2010)
Plot Hazel sits with Jackson as Paddy and Aaron look on through the window. Paddy tells Aaron that he's contacted Chas and she'll try to get a flight home from her holiday. Aaron tells him there's no need. John and Moira tease Hannah. She rushes off and leaves a voicemail message to Victoria stating that she's in a mess. Hazel persuades Aaron to go in and speak to Jackson, but Jackson's dad, Jerry, rushes in just as he's about to. He's horrified to discover Jackson's in a coma and rushes into see him. Paddy still tries to persuade Aaron to go in, but Aaron states that he's not family. Diane apologises to Victoria for flying off the handle about the party the night before. She tells her that she has Doug to thank for her change of mood but will explain later. Hannah catches up with Victoria and tells her that the condom split the night before. Victoria drags her off to a chemist. Roz calls to see Holly at Butler's Farm. Holly apologises to Roz for everything she said and did. Moira agrees that Holly can go out with Roz for a while and she leaves to get changed. Jerry wants answers about Jackson's condition. He begins to wonder if Aaron had a part in the accident. Hazel won't have him placing blame and tells him to change the record as the doctor informed them that there's a chance Jackson would be able to hear them talking. A young girl, Amy is driving a car down the lane which continually cuts out. She spots a land rover in the distance and eyeing her jumper on the seat next to her, flags down the land rover as she cradles a baby bump. Andy gets out of the land rover and she asks if she can have a lift. Jerry asks Aaron what is involvement in the accident was. Aaron admits that he and Jackson had an argument, then Jackson drove off. He says he rang Jackson soon afterwards and believes he must have seen the phone call from him and not noticed the train approaching. Andy prepares to two Amy's car when he notices a glimpse of her jumper under her top and pulls it out. Amy protests that she was just using her head. Andy reluctantly agrees to tow her to the next garage. On a walk, Roz asks Holly what went wrong. Holly says she thought she could handle it but she's fine now. Roz is shocked when she asks her if she's brought her any drugs. Holly takes her reaction badly and blames Roz for getting her hooked in the first place. John and Adam notice that they are having a heated discussion and check they're okay. Doug tells Diane that he's cashed in all his nest eggs, so after a few security checks the money will be hers. Diane feels terrible but insists she will pay everything back to Doug. Victoria and Hannah arrive back at The Woolpack. Noticing something is wrong Diane asks, but Victoria just says that Hannah isn't feeling well. Andy and Amy arrive at the garage and Amy can't believe he plans to just leave her there without even getting her lunch first. Andy offers her his mobile to call someone to pick her up. She thinks it only fair that he lets her stay on his sofa but Andy points her in the direction of the B&B. Victoria tells Hannah to take the morning after pill. Hannah says she only had sex with Isaac because she was worried he would go off with Gemma. She tells Victoria that Isaac hasn't even texted her. Paddy tries to comfort Aaron. Aaron says he knows if he'd just been able to say he loved Jackson that none of this would have happened. Jerry approaches and is full of scorn for Aaron and continues to blame him for the accident. Aaron says he wishes it was him in that state, not Jackson, but there's nothing he can do. Jerry thinks that Aaron has to live with the consequences and if Jackson dies, he's killed him. Jerry tells Aaron to walk out and never come back into Jackson's life. Aaron takes a last look at Jackson and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Jerry Walsh - Michael J Jackson Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Jackson's room, corridor and waiting area *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Backroom, staff corridor and public bar *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Notes *First appearance of Amy Wyatt. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,110,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes